The invention relates to a modular structure comprising a metal frame for each of the modules, the frame being made of tubular elements welded together, in particular with the insertion of gusset plates.
Prefabricated buildings consisting of parallelepipedic elements are known. In general, these elements are not designed to be portable, except by special transporting means. Furthermore, the existing structures are not readily transported by sea due to lashing problems and their nonstandard dimensions.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above disadvantages by providing a modular structure which can be readily transported by train, ship or helicopter and which can be joined together easily and have an exterior appearance extremely similar to a conventional house.